onedirectionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Night Changes
Night Changes 'ist die zweite Single von One Directions viertem Album FOUR. Sie wurde am 14. November 2014 veröffentlicht. Geschrieben wurde ''Night Changes von Julian Bunetta, Jamie Scott, John Ryan, Niall Horan, Liam Payne, Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles und Zayn Malik. Sie ist die letzte Single von One Direction mit Zayn. Die Veröffentlichung der Single wurde in einem Interview mit dem britischen Radiomoderator Scott Mills bekanntgegeben. Songtext '''Zayn Going out tonight, changes into something red Her mother doesn’t like that kind of dress Everything she never had She’s showing off Liam Driving too fast, moon is breaking through her hair She said it was something that she won’t forget Having no regrets is all that she really wants Harry We're only getting older baby And I’ve been thinking about you lately Does it ever drive you crazy Just how fast the night changes Everything that you’ve ever dreamed of Disappearing when you wake up But there’s nothing to be afraid of Even when the night changes It will never change me and you Louis Chasing her tonight, doubts are running ‘round her head He’s waiting, hides behind his cigarette Heart is beating loud, she doesn’t want it to stop Niall Moving too fast, moon is lighting up her skin She’s falling, doesn’t even know it yet Having no regrets is all that she really wants Harry We're only getting older baby And I’ve been thinking about you lately Does it ever drive you crazy Just how fast the night changes Everything that you’ve ever dreamed of Disappearing when you wake up But there’s nothing to be afraid of Even when the night changes It will never change me and you Zayn Going out tonight, changes into something red Her mother doesn’t like that kind of dress Reminds her of the missing piece of innocence she lost Harry We're only getting older baby And I’ve been thinking about you lately Does it ever drive you crazy Just how fast the night changes Everything that you’ve ever dreamed of Disappearing when you wake up But there’s nothing to be afraid of Even when the night changes It will never change, baby It will never change, baby It will never change me and you Musikvideo Das offizielle Musikvideo wurde am 21. November 2014 veröffentlicht. Regie führte Ben Winston. Es ist das letzte Musikvideo von One Direction mit Zayn Malik. Das Video wird aus der Sicht des Zuschauers gezeigt, sodass es so aussieht, als würde man mit den Mitgliedern von One Direction bei einem Date sein. Die fünf Dates finden an fünf verschiedenen Plätzen statt: ein Date mit Zayn in einem Restaurant, eine Fahrt aufs Land mit Louis, ein Spieleabend mit Niall an einem Kamin, Schlittschuh fahren mit Harry und mit Liam auf einem Jahrmarkt. Die Dates entwickeln sich im Laufe des Abends von einem sehr guten Date zu einer Katastrophe: der Exfreund von Zayns Date taucht auf und kippt Wasser und Essen über ihn, was sie dazu bringt, zu gehen und Zayn in Verwirrung zurücklässt. Als nächstes sieht Harry ein Paar beim Eislaufen, das eine Hebefigur auf der Eisbahn macht und möchte das Gleiche mit seinem Date verschen, wobei sich jedoch beide verletzen. Liam geht mit seinem Date auf ein Karussell, wobei ihm schlecht wird und er sich danach im Hut seines Dates übergibt. Niall fängt Feuer am Kamin, als er Holz nachlegen möchte, weshalb er nach einen Handtuch greift, um das Feuer zu löschen; dabei wirft er eine Kanne um, dessen rotes Wasser sich auf dem Kleid seines Dates verteilt. Am Ende wird Louis von der Polizei angehalten und versucht dabei mit dem Polizisten zu scherzen, was ihm jedoch nicht gefällt und Louis daraufhin festnimmt. Sein Date sieht ihn im Polizeiwagen davonfahren. Kategorie:Single Kategorie:Song Kategorie:FOUR